Gay Pride Characters
Complete list of characters from 2013 drama programme Gay Pride. Bob Bob originally believes that he isn't a gay, but isn't bothered by them, letting them get on with their lives and him getting on with his. When he is bramble picking, he meets Bill, and soon realises that he may have had things wrong. He begins to ponder whether or not Bill could be his wife. Bill Bill is gay, and he's happy about it, feeling that it relates him to a bouncing fairy. He soon meets Bob and realises Bob is connected to him but unsure. Bill makes sure he lets off a friendly vibe incase Bob decides to begin a relationship with him. He is more than happy to be Bobs wife. Charlotte Charlotte is not a happy person. She doesn't care much about life or anything in it. When her friend, Tia, moves away someone new moves in next door. The person, Lara, is gorgeous. Charlotte realises Lara must be a gay but refuses to give in easily to her feelings. While Lara starts to pursue Charlotte, feeling that there's something special, Charlotte believes Lara is a witch with gay powers and has turned Charlotte. Lara Lara is a loving girl that moves into a new house in a new town. She realises that she is connected to Charlotte, but Charlotte claims not to be gay. Does Lara just know her better than she knows herself, or is she a witch that is turning Charlotte? Edward Edward and Fletcher are two males that have been friends for more than ten years. It is a shock when Edward realises his wife has been having an affair with Fletcher. When he confronts him, Fletcher breaks down and says that the only reason was to stop Edward finding out that he was a potato picking gay. Not just a gay, a potato picking one. Edward then realises it's fine, because he is the same. They decide to pick potatos together. Fletcher Edward and Fletcher are two males that have been friends for more than ten years. It is a shock when Edward realises his wife has been having an affair with Fletcher. When he confronts him, Fletcher breaks down and says that the only reason was to stop Edward finding out that he was a potato picking gay. Not just a gay, a potato picking one. Edward then realises it's fine, because he is the same. They decide to pick potatos together. Nicola Nicola and * have been in a relationship for two years. The relationship is wild, often violent, and filled with battles. * is generally wild and can turn at any time. Nicola is getting bored of dealing with it. But for some reason, she can't properly end their relationship. * often goes out and tries to make Nicola jealous by Gay Hunting, a sport that gays often compete within. They always forgive eachother, but things go downhill when * meets a special gay, Muriel. Fiona Nicola and Fiona have been in a relationship for two years. The relationship is wild, often violent, and filled with battles. Fiona is generally wild and can turn at any time. Nicola is getting bored of dealing with it. But for some reason, she can't properly end their relationship. Fiona often goes out and tries to make Nicola jealous by Gay Hunting, a sport that gays often compete within. They always forgive eachother, but things go downhill when Fiona meets a special gay, Muriel. Muriel Muriel is a real girl that lives "down the town near the clubs and the cafe and sandwich shop". She works at "the sandwich shop". She meets * when on a night out, and * realises that despite just having fun, she has a real good feeling about Muriel. *s girlfriend, Nicola, begins to worry about the part Muriel could play in their relationship. Muriel is a cutie but not stunning, and appears friendly and sweet, yet doesn't realise that she's a huge problem. Tommy Tommy is a new character, first seen at the clubs, and a friend of Muriel. His personality is set right away - he has a terrible falling out accident, later showing he is a clumsy guy. Benjamin While Nicola is stalking Muriel at the clubs, Benjamin knocks into her. She is amazed by him. Sam Sam is a blue-coat character who enjoys watching planes. He has a son but little else is known about him. Gwen Gwen is a toast lover. She lives with her wife, Jade, and enjoys making toast for every meal and snack. It is assumed Gwen may be slightly mad. Jade Jade is married to Gwen. She is a nice, normal, real young woman. Gwen enjoys making her toast. Simon Simon is in a relationship with Alfie, and has been for the past eighteen years. He is 36 years old. He tends to treat Alfie like a dog, showing what little respect he has for him, or how much he wants to make a joke out of his other half. Viewers find out that Simon is having an affair with a strange heffish girl, Myrtle, but Alfie doesn't realise what is going on when he first sees Myrtle. Alfie Alfie has been in a relationship with Simon for eighteen years. Like Simon, he is 36 years old, and the oldest of the two by ten weeks. Simon often treats Alfie like a dog, speaking to him as if he is one, and training him. In seires one, he comes home and finds a strange girl on Simons bed, sitting there alone. He stares at her through the door in fear, and she sees him, shouting heffish in fear towars him. He leaves and later tells Simon that "a strange girl" had broken into their home, unaware that Simon is having an affair with her. Myrtle Mrytle is an odd heffish girl. She is having an affair with Simon. When she is first seen, it's unclear whether or not she knows about Alfie. When she sees him watching her she angrily shouts heffish abuse at him, but seems in fear of him.